gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Funnyguy651
Funnyguy651 is a minecraft account owned by Peter Coalvane. It was bought on November 25, 2010. I had played minecraft a bit before that on the free version but my adventures on the full version are much for exciting. Lostshard Baghdad and Booty Bay I'm sure between me buying my account and joining this server many things happened but none have affected the way I play more than joining Lostshard and staying for the four and half years it was up. The server had some of the best fighters in minecraft, I had the best time playing with all of them, no matter how many times I got raided, killed, or humiliated, I enjoyed every moment of it. My experience on the server began where every new player's does, at the Order. When I went though it was called Baghdad, a place that might not sound very safe but trust me, this was the safest place on the server. Every map has two spawns. One for the blues who kept order and were usually nice people. The other spawn was for people called murderers and you can probably guess why. Murderers were very sketchy and I made the mistake of trusting one many times before I learned my lesson. During this map Booty Bay was the murderer spawn, a place where people run wild and fight sometimes naked with their bare hands. I had come to the server with my long time friend Magicman. Me and Magicman were two of the biggest noobs ever, and on a Lostshard we might as well of been targets. As soon as we spawned the hills around Baghdad filled with murderers from the highest of clans. We payed no attention to them though, "Why would they bother us?" we said "We didn't do anything to them.". It sounded pretty reasonable but the men armored with diamond on the hill were not. I took a single piece of bread out of my bank, part of a pack given to new people, and walked out the walls with Magic, away from protection with the guards. As we walked up the hill something caught my eye, a giant dojo decorated in fire and swastikas. I paused on the hill and gazed at the disturbing yet mesmerizing house that must of taken ages to make, but I gazed to long for when I looked around for Magic the only person around me was someone named Tsarce. I thought I had been followed by a friendly guardian that wished to protect me as I searched for a home, all hope was lost when he said "Hi". When he said that is crimson name lit up chat and I took the signal to run. Running was no use thought, Lostshard is a bit different than vanilla minecraft, the server owner Lucid made his own plugin to fit his wants and needs, so he added magic. At the time I had no idea about any of this and thought that my lead on him was pretty good, I could see the entrance of Baghdad and other beginners cheering me on as I ran as fast as my player could. It was no use though, he used one of many spells to teleport in front of me, he then whipped around and struck me down with a lighting bolt. I was completely crushed, I hadn't been on for more than five minutes and I was already getting killed. I am very different from the MC players you see today though. This did not stop me, after a while it made we want to try harder, I wanted to be the one to strike Tsarce down one day. Eventually me and Magic had a house set up in some woods about two hundred blocks from spawn. We named it "Cydonia" and thought we were safe now and could begin our journey on the server easily. We were terribly mistaken though, the plot protection on Lostshard worked like a bubble, and our bubble didn't extend to our mine, and we only had a wooden door in our mine which could be opened by anyone. The base seemed to be nice though and I was excited to be there. About two days later was when we found out about the flaw in the mine. My friend Tsarce had returned. He had snuck into our house and was waiting when I came back from getting wood, he killed me and Magic both then took everything out of our uncovered chests. This left me and Magic homeless and without items once again. As soon as I spawned back at Baghdad I told Magic we should start looking for a new location, he suggested we go towards the dojo we had seen, at first I was hesitant but then I agreed. We couldn't walk around it though without stopping to look inside throug the windows. I began to sneak and peeked inside, I was very scared when I realized a man in diamond stood on the other side filling up his chests after a day in the mines. I hid behind a wall and tried to figure out what to do next, Magic had not seen him and I couldn't blow my cover by whispering to him. Then what I had feared would happen did. The man inside turned to see Magic in the window, a bit surprised at first, he drew his sword and ran for the door hoping to catch us before we could leave, Magic and I began to panic because we knew we wouldn't make it back to Baghdad. Then a portal appeared in front of us, seeing it as a sign of safety and hope we hopped in and the man followed after us. Once inside we were stuck in a small room with an iron door, on the other side of the door were multiple rooms with labels we couldn't read, we had a couple of seconds to look around before the man also appeared in the room. Accepting my fate I stood there waiting to be killed, wondering if he would do it in some way I had never seen before. I began to look for the portal that led us here, it had disappeared. The killing never came though, instead it was a simple "Hello, my name is Tofflenhiem.". I was confused, why wasn't he killing us? To make the whole confrontation shorter, Tofflenhiem ended up offering me and Magic a deal, if we mined for him and his clan, we could join and be protected by them. This seemed perfect, they could deal with the Tsarce guy and they did just that. It turns out the clan we joined was called the Council of Three Hammers, run by Toffles and two other guys who's names I forget, it was the clan everyone feared. Full of the best fighters on the server who weren't Danish or rejected because they weren't good enough, and we were there slaves, and we had no problem with it. I ended up grinding my mining skill and me and Magic became good friends with everyone in the clan, we even began our own little house that was an extension to the Three Hammer's dojo. This did not last long though, it turns out we joined towards the end of the map which meant it would wiped soon. Every time the maps wipe the day before all plots are taken down, every single one. It's complete chaos and it's one of the best days ever. The plots I had dreamed of raiding were now opened up for me to peek inside. Order and Chaos Those were the names of the new spawns. Much bigger than the last two and with lots of design. I took this as a sign me and Magic were going to be a lot more successful on this map. In a way I was right. Not much happened in this map for me. Toffles had to leave and taught Magic how to fight before he did. These skills became very useful for us as we were still targets but now were the targets that "worked for the Three Hammers". On this map we had our own plot. Everyday we would mine, sometimes Magic would take off and go pvp people and bring back some loot, but I stayed in the mines all day and night. This is part of the reason I hate to mine now, I spent so much time doing it in the early parts of Lostshard. We slowly became richer and richer. The rest of this map is kind of a haze, I don't even remember the wipe. Balloons and Chaos The names of the last two spawns were used again, Order and Chaos. Chaos looked about the same but Order was held in the air by giant balloons. It was a cool design by the very talented admins. This map had a very good start for Magic and me. We had a house the first day and had already started to mine. Magic even started to teach me how to pvp and I was enjoying it a lot. We would often track people and kill them. I usually killed murderers. I remember one time we tracked an infamous user named Peter_Vayg all the way to his house. He had killed me a couple times before and I was looking for revenge. By the time this had happened I had all the stuff I would need to fight him, armor, weapons, and spells. I used the teleport spell to send myself over his wall and into his fortified castle. When I landed I knew there was no turning back. He had put a lapis lazuli floor around the whole base. Magic cannot be used around lapis and there was no way back over the wall. I'd have to find my own way out. I spotted a mine in one of the corners and figured he must be there if I couldn't see his name anywhere in the castle. I ran down to the bottom of the mine and then began to sneak around the quarry. At the bottom was a man who was emptying stuff into a chest. He was a slave of Peter and I knew this was my chance. I teleported down and killed him. He didn't even have time to turn around. The victory was short lived though, as soon as I killed him Peter began to run down the halls of a strip mine. I was too fast though, I cast a recall spell and went home with some diamonds and gold from the guy I killed. It was my first track and kill by myself. These types of adventures continued on for a couple months, then me and Magic join a clan called Saiyan. It was owned by someone named BuffyTVS and had many members. Since the Three Hammers kind of fell out in this map Saiyan was up top with the best clans, known for giant magnificent plots that usually won house of the map. There was still competition though, Danes really began to flood the maps, and there were also some other PVP clans kind of like the Three Hammers. The bad thing about Danes was that they attacked in swarms. If you wanted to walk around a Danish plot you would need good gear, they'd come out in chain mail armor, and easy enough fight, and then pull out gold swords which hit you with lighting. Being a part of Saiyan was alright, the people were kinda cool but I felt like a slave, and it wasn't the slavery I enjoyed at the Three Hammers. At the Three Hammers I could go anywhere I want and mine what I wanted and share it with them. For Saiyan often I had to mine for the base while others go to do stuff like pvp. I hated it. At one point on Lostshard there were two maps at once, this was on the balloon Order. The other world was called the Frontier and could be entered from a portal. Me and Magic set up another small base in the Frontier and called it the Burrow. Little did we know another clan of new people had made their base on the other side of a small hill that sat in front of the Burrow. They had come from a fraction server and thought they were the stuff, challenged anyone to pvp and gave a lot of excuses when they were humiliated. They had some friends of theirs mine all day. The leader of the clan was BloodyShaneX, the only other member I remember is BearsenBoys. Their how clan ended up trying to kill me and Magic one day, realizing we were outnumbered though we ran inside the Burrow, we thought they would just leave out of boredom but no, they stayed for at least three real life days straight. Every time we logged on somebody that was either in their clan or somebody they hired to kill us. The whole thing was extreme and I knew there was only one way to stop it. I let Shane inside the house with his diamond armor while me and Magic were naked, all of our chests were dirted so he couldn't steal. Of course he killed us but back at my bank I had a bunch of cobble and wood, I made about 10 stone swords for me and Magic and we used some feathers we had to recall back into the base, attacking Shane again and again. He couldn't recall out because he was out of feathers and couldn't use /spawn for a while. Midway through our attack the server rebooted. As we logged back on I saw Shane got on first, he must of thought he could risk a second to do something else because I was able to kill him. I then put on his armor and gold boots and walked over to his base to show off my prize. He ended up quitting the server, not because of me and Magic but because of the guy named Bear and his true clan, Imperium. It was owned by a guy named JSD, or Jack, he was extremely good at pvp and won a couple of competitions. We became good friends with him and their clan but we stayed in Saiyan despite my urge to leave. I know my writing isn't good at all, criticism is welcome. I hope you guys understand them and have as much fun as I do remembering good times and writing about them. Category:Minecraft